


10/23

by QQI25



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, mention of dead bodies, not graphic though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 14:38:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19907356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QQI25/pseuds/QQI25
Summary: He spots a log cabin in the distance and belatedly heads for it.





	10/23

**Author's Note:**

> title's just the day i wrote it in creative writing last yr! (two school yrs ago--my senior yr)

He spots a log cabin in the distance and belatedly heads for it. He’s been trekking through the woods for what seems like hours, and for what? Something that might not even exist? But he’s been seeing the train of smoke in the air and have headed for it. It’s not there anymore, of course; it’s gone. But maybe there’s someone inside, someone charitable, someone kind. He knocks on the door once, twice, and awaits a response. When no response comes, he tests the doorknob and finds it twists willingly. He heads inside, if only because darkness is a quickly-settling blanket that seems to smother and suffocate. 

It’s unremarkable on the lower level. The living room seems big enough to house an elephant or two. He meanders slowly, the head of some animal mounted above the mantel not escaping his notice. The pantry has enough food to live through any unfortunate event that’d befall them. He hears a drip-drip-dripping coming from above him that he dismisses as a faulty faucet. The wind howls and he swears the house is dancing. After a scan downstairs shows nothing out of the ordinary, curiosity grabs his collar and leads him upstairs.

The stairs are long and winding and he feels more like he's in a castle from a fairy tale than an inconspicuous cabin from the woods. He supposes that’s a sort of fairy tale as well. The top of the stairs is a long hallway with two or three doors on each side. He notices for the first time just how dark the house is as he trips over something warm and squishy. The floor he is presently on is not the floor, he quickly realises. It’s wet and slimy in addition to being warm and squishy. It’s not hard to deduce that it’s a body. A dead body that’s most likely the source of the incessant dripping. Panic wakes up and drags him from room to room where he finds more bodies, still. The stench hits him then and he gags, terror-stricken sobs crawling their way out of his throat. His hands clap over his mouth as he considers the fact that whoever did this could still be around.

The drip-drip-dripping seems to be drowning out his ears. It’s all he can hear and all he can focus on. He’s rushed back downstairs and halted in the living room. It’s just him and the animal head, the head whose eyes seem to track his every move. He doesn’t know what’s better: sticking it out in the dark outside with predators concealed by shadows, or sticking it out in the house with an animal watching him and dead bodies with no guarantee he won’t be one of them.

**Author's Note:**

> \- i don't normally do horror (altho i honestly do love occasionally rdng tht genre) but as u can see it was almost halloween!   
> \- obvs it's old but. i'm like. proud of this?   
> \- tht bit where the blood drips down the stairs has stuck w me this whole time nd i almost always look up when i'm going down the stairs in my house now skskksskksks  
> \- i think the prompt also had us use some lit devices, hence the personification


End file.
